His Mistake
by randompandattack
Summary: While trying to bring Sasuke back Naruto accidentally kills him and is afraid of telling Sakura, fearing she'll hate him. Naru/Saku, character death oneshot


This is my first naruto fanfic, the idea came to be like a week ago but i didnt start it till a couple days ago. Its a oneshot, which i like since i dont have to worry about writing anymore haha. Anyway its Naru/Saku which is kind of weird because i actually like Naru/Hina more but i still like Naru/Saku. Also the characters might be a bit OOC, if they are i apologize. I dont own Naruto. I did the first half late one night and like the writing on that part better, the second half i think i could've done better on. Also i ended up changing alot of the story like half way through lol, anyway reviews are nice....yeah

A Mistake, And A Dumb Idea

The sky poured down rain upon the dirt covered ground; it was the only sound for miles. Naruto was tired, bloody, hungry, covered in mud, but most of all: terrified. Terrified of what he had done, and the consequences that were sure to follow.

A million thoughts were racing through his mind all at once, the more he thought the more exaggerated his thoughts became. He shook his head, attempting to shake himself from this nightmare, it couldn't have been real. He stood up and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but they were so mingled with rain and even mud that he no longer saw a point.

He tried to think logically, not something he did every day. Okay the villagers would forgive him, it was self-defense. Plus he was a missing nin, there's no way granny Tsunade would hold it against him. And his friends wouldn't mind, they hadn't cared that much for him anyway. Well most of his friends anyway.

He knew, he didn't want to admit it, but he knew that Sakura would never forgive him. He had broken his promise, something Naruto Uzamaki NEVER did. Not to mention he killed him. The man she loved, Sasuke, was dead. And he had killed him; he killed his best (well former best) friend. Naruto tried to remember how he had gone from point A to point kill sasuke.

Ah yes he had been out on a mission Tsunade sent him on a week before, scouting out some enemy patrol. Nothing big, pretty boring stuff for the hyper active ninja. But then the blonde had been found by an ANBU with a message for him. Sasuke had been spotted alone just twenty miles north of his current location.

He had silently thanked granny Tsunade and headed over there, it would be so simple. He'd convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha and head he'd have fulfilled his promise to Sakura and she'd be happy. Of course if she was with Sasuke then he wouldn't be happy, but Naruto tried to push this thought out of his head, it wasn't something he wanted to worry about at the moment.

Finding Sasuke had been the easy part, he was camped out by the river meditating. He hadn't seemed too happy when Naruto had interrupted his meditation but Naruto wasn't going to be stopped by such a minor detail, the conversation went something like:  
"Hey Sasuke, come back to Konoha!"

"No."

"Umm please come back to Konoha? Listen if this is about that whole 'missing-nin' thing I'm sure everyone's already forgotten abo-"

"-No. Now leave me alone dope before you start to piss me off." At this Sasuke had pulled out his sword, a threat only. He just wanted to be left alone, as always. Naruto however wasn't very good at taking no for an answer. As Sasuke turned back to his camp Naruto put his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Sasuke you're coming back with me, I promised Sakura I would bring you back and I never break a promise!" Sasuke turned around and pushed Naruto's hand off his shoulder and then pushed him into the nearby river.

"I thought you liked Sakura baka, if you bring me back she won't want anything to do with you, now leave me alone before you push me any farther." Naruto stood up and tried to grab Sasuke again but Sasuke landed a kick to Naruto's abdomen and before either of them knew it they were in the midst of battle.

When Naruto realized he had no choice but to fight his battle plan was to knock Sasuke out and drag his body back to the village. Unfortunately Sasuke was a lot faster than Naruto remembered, he'd be lucky to hit Sasuke at all, much less land a hit at the precise point to knock him out.

He had been forced to use full power against the Uchiha, and for a while the battle seemed evenly matched. Neither side gave an inch. That is until Sasuke decided to antagonize the blonde, a few hurtful words went far into Naruto and he accidentally unleashed some of the Kyuubi.  
Not much, just 2 tails, but it had been enough. In his rage Naruto formed his famous Rasengan and ran straight for Sasuke. He turned around ready for a counter-attack when he saw the Uchiha lying on the ground, not moving.

With his rage subsided the Kyuubi back in control Naruto had ran over to his former friend and noticed a hole that went through his chest and came out the other end. That's when it started to rain.

And there he was, standing in front of his former friend's cold dead body. Unlike Sakura he didn't know any medical jutsu; he had no way to heal him. It wouldn't have mattered much since he died almost instantly. And now he would have to return to Konoha, carrying the body of the last Uchiha.

She would hate him, he was sure of it. And they had been getting along so well recently, she had even gone on a date with him once or twice even if it was just for ramen. But that was over; he knew exactly how she would react, immediate sadness, than hatred. Hatred for him. But then, he mused, he deserved it. He had failed.

Her hatred would hurt him so much, worse than any injury. No he couldn't, he wouldn't allow this to happen! Naruto's mind raced as it attempted to come up with a solution, any solution to this horribly twisted situation he had found himself in.

And then it had come to him, an idea so twisted, so ridiculous a child would dismiss it, much less an adult. But Naruto had never been the sharpest knife in the kitchen, and at that moment any idea sounded reasonable to him.

Naruto had, although accidentally, rid the world of Sasuke. Sakura had wanted Sasuke, not Naruto, so what if that's what she got? What if Sasuke came back to Konoha? Naruto's plan complete he picked up the body of Sasuke and headed for Konoha.

About half a mile from Konoha Naruto stopped running and dug a grave. He regretted that he couldn't bury Sasuke with the rest of his clan but he couldn't take the chance someone would see him with the body. Once he had filled the grave in and made a marker it was already mid-morning. Naruto was tired, he hadn't gotten any sleep. But his mission was only half-over, he would have to wait a while longer before he could sleep.

Naruto ran the rest of the way back and entered Konoha. His first destination was the Hokage's tower, which luckily (the only luck Naruto had in a while) was empty of all but Tsunade. Naruto entered through the door this time instead of the window and stood in front of her desk his eyes avoiding her gaze.

"Ah Naruto I see your back." The female Hokage said, turning from the papers on her desk to Naruto. "So were you able to find Sasuke? Judging by the fact that your alone I guess you didn't manage to bring him back." She said this with a smirk on her face, her relationship with Naruto that of back and forth insults so it was normal.

Naruto however still wouldn't look her in the eye, he appeared to be grinding his teeth and maybe even shaking a little. A moment passed where no one said anything; Tsunade's question unanswered. Then suddenly Naruto fell to his knees, his face towards the ground.

"Na-naruto?" Tsunade whispered, shocked at the boys behavior.

"I'm sorry Hokage, I-I failed." _Why was he like this just because he failed to bring Sasuke back? This wasn't the first time yet he's clearly devastated_. Tsunade thought, _and did he call me Hokage? He always calls me granny, what happened?_

"It was an accident," Naruto said as he continued, he pulled at his hair in frustration. "I didn't mean to kill him it all just happened to fast and then it was over and-"

"Wait Naruto, did you…..did you kill Sasuke?" The sannin looked at the teenager in surprise; she hadn't expected this, though it would certainly explain his behavior.

"It was an accident!" Naruto yelled a bit too loudly as he suddenly stood up. "He pushed me and we started fighting and…and…" Naruto's face pleaded with Tsunade, begging her forgiveness. She calmed him down and had him explain the rest of the story.

"Well Naruto given the situation you explained along with Sasuke being a missing nin you are not guilty of any crime. Usually it's the opposite but we never ending up putting a bounty on Sasuke so there's no reward…" Tsunade went to continue but Naruto shook his head violently and proclaimed he would never take it even if there was. The Hokage told him he was excused and to get some rest but Naruto couldn't sleep just yet, he still had the most important part of his plan left.

Though Naruto hadn't gone to Sakura's house a lot he knew exactly where it was. He stood in front of her door for a minute, trying to make sure he had his lie perfect before he talked to her; he gulped and knocked on the doorbell.

He waited a minute and Sakura opened the door. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned, her hair was messy and she clearly had just woken up. "Ehh Naruto what do you want? I got back late last night from a mission and-"Then realization hit Sakura and her eyes popped open.

"Naruto did you find Sasuke? Were you able to bring him back?" Instead of waiting for a response she gazed from side to side and looked behind Naruto, as if Sasuke would be hiding behind him or something.

"Yes Sakura, I was able to bring him back." Naruto said with a fake smile on his face. Sakura looked shocked; she grabbed naruto by the sleeves of his shirt.

"Really Naruto? Where is he? Didn't he want to see me?"

"Of course Sakura, but because he left the village he has to be secretive about being back until Tsunade can convince everyone that he's not the enemy anymore."

Sakura looked ecstatic, happier than he had seen her in a long time Naruto thought. He couldn't take that happiness away from her.

"Would you like to see him Sakura? I can go get him, I'll guard to make sure no one sees him and you can talk." Sakura nodded in agreement as she was at a loss for words. Naruto quickly jumped over a couple of buildings until he was a block away. Making sure no one was looking he quickly formed a few hand signs and transformed himself to look just like Sasuke.

Naruto headed back to Sakura's house and stopped a few feet from her doorstop. She was still standing there with her hair messed up; probably doubting that Sasuke would actually turn up.

She looked quite surprised at Sasuke as he showed up and ran over to him. Sasuke/Naruto put up his hand to wave before he realized Sasuke would never wave; he was too cool for that, so instead Sasuke/Naruto just ran his fingers through his hair. Sasuke/Naruto watched as she ran over towards him, _she's probably going to give Sasuke a hug, _Naruto thought as he watched Sakura's hand raise into the air.

*Slap*

Sasuke/Naruto fell down to the ground confused. "Baka!" Sakura yelled at him. "How dare you leave me and Naruto? Don't you know how sad we were when you left? Don't you know how hard Naruto and I, especially Naruto, looked for you? You think you can just walk right back here like none of that ever happened?" Sakura was shaking furiously as tears streamed down her face.

Sasuke/Naruto was utterly bamboozled; he had been so sure this was what Sakura had wanted. She had always encouraged him to go after Sasuke, what had changed? But before Naruto could even comprehend what was happening his vision started to fade. He hadn't slept in a while and he never got any healing for all the injuries he sustained from Sasuke. He tried to stand back up but the darkness overtook him, his transformation faltered and Naruto Uzumaki fainted.

He awoke a few hours later in Sakura Haruno's house on her bed. The first thing Naruto saw above him was Sakura her palms green as she tried to heal him with a concerned look on her face. He tried to pull himself up but Sakura pushed him back down, "Stay down I'm not finished," She commanded. A few minutes later her palms went back to their usual color and she looked at him.

"Naruto what happened? Why were you transformed as Sasuke and where did you get those injuries?" Naruto turned to look at her wall, he couldn't bear to tell her the truth, it would hurt too much. But she saw his transformation break so he really didn't know what else to do.

"Please Naruto; you can't just ignore me like this, say something!" After looking at Sakura's pleading eyes Naruto gave in.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to trick you I just thought it would be better this way. I couldn't bear to tell you the truth and I knew you would want him more than me."

"What truth Naruto? Tell me what happened!" Naruto looked uncomfortable but knew that he wasn't going to get out of this and after a minute grudgingly told her what had happened.

After he was finished the room was quiet, no one said anything. She was shocked; he had accidentally killed Sasuke and had cared enough for her to pretend to be him because he believed she cared for Sasuke more than him.

"Baka!" Sakura yelled suddenly punching Naruto as hard as she could. Her fist collided with his face and he went spinning into the wall, leaving a small dent. When his head stopped spinning he saw she was standing over him.

"Don't you get it knucklehead? I stopped caring about Sasuke a while ago, when I got over being his fan girl I noticed how he never cared about me or even paid any attention to me. I'm sad that you killed him but…"

And then Sakura grabbed Naruto in an embrace, hugging him tightly. "But you're the one I care about stupid! Don't you know how worried I was when you fainted? I thought you were hurt." She looked up into his big blue eyes and whispered, "Naruto…I love you." Sakura looked away and blushed furiously, embarrassed that she had revealed her secret so suddenly.

"You…love me? But I thought…" Naruto found it hard to take in; did the girl he had loved for so many years finally love him back? Could it be true?

"Don't make me say it again baka, I…" But Sakura couldn't take the look he was giving her and stood up to walk away. But Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a kiss. Their lips met and Sakura blushed and went to push him away but stopped and instead kissed him back. They stood that way for a minute until they're lips broke apart. The apartment was silent as they stood there, smiling at each other.

Back at the Hokage's tower Tsunade and Shizune also were smiling as they watched the two teenagers through Tsunade's spying jutsu. They stopped the jutsu to give the two ninja's some privacy as they joked about why it had taken so long for the two to get together.


End file.
